


Three's a Crowd, Four's a Party

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with basketball, as it always did, but Kagami didn't quite realize how it would go from there until he opened the bathroom door and found a threesome in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd, Four's a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourinsomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourinsomnia/gifts).



> Dear yourinsomnia, I wasn't sure if this would be to your liking, but I hope it is! With love and thanks to mmmdraco for beta duties on such short notice.

It started with basketball, as it always did. Kagami and Kise were panting hard and flushed from their one-on-one when Aomine and Kuroko showed up separately, arriving together. They played two-on-two then, Kuroko pairing with Kagami, Aomine with Kise. 

A winded Kagami was no match for a fresh Aomine, not when Kise was clearly more than even Kuroko's misdirection could handle. They traded partners, Kuroko and Aomine against Kagami and Kise, and this time it was more of an even match. They kept going until Kise's legs and Kuroko's lungs gave way, and then Kagami, though he was tired out, insisted on facing Aomine fruitlessly to Kise's friendly jeers and Kuroko's sharp observations. When Kagami could no longer leap and even Aomine's thirst for more basketball had been quenched, they finally called it a day. 

Kagami's apartment was nearby, and by unspoken mutual agreement, they headed there to shower and clean up. Ever the good host, Kagami let the other three figure out who got the shower first while he prepared liquid refreshments and pondered whether peanut butter and jelly sandwiches would be enough or if he should cook. He'd just filled the kettle with water and turned it on when Kuroko called out from the direction of the bathroom.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko said. "Could you please come here?"

So they'd let Kuroko go first. "Did you need something?" Kagami replied, casting a quick glance around the kitchen. Nothing on the burners, only the kettle going, and the kettle had an auto-off function, so even if Kagami eneded up having to fix something broken, he wouldn't have to hurry. He spared a moment to wonder why Aomine and Kise hadn't come into the kitchen to demand something to occupy them while Kuroko was showering, but he dismissed the thought for now. Knowing Aomine, he was probably hunting through Kagami's bookshelves or looking under Kagami's bed for porn magazines, and Kise was probably snickering away as he watched Aomine, if not engaged in the same search. Kagami ran through a mental checklist in his head as he headed for the bathroom. There should have been plenty of toilet paper, and he knew there were plenty of fresh toiletries, but maybe there wasn't a towel and Kuroko needed one? 

The unbidden image of Kuroko, naked and dripping wet, flashed through Kagami's mind. 

He stumbled but caught himself almost immediately, and then shivered as his body caught up with his mind and sent a flash of heat down his spine. If it really was a towel Kuroko needed... the towels were in his bedroom. 

Kagami headed to his bedroom first and threw the door open, ready to roll his eyes at whatever Aomine and Kise were doing, but the bedroom was empty. A moan came from the bathroom. Kuroko called out again. "Kagami-kun?"

"Coming," Kagami said, grabbing a towel. Recalling the moan, he also grabbed the first-aid kit. Kuroko didn't sound hurt... Perhaps one of the others had slipped on the wet tile floor, and the other two had rushed in to help? Kagami's step quickened, and he hurried through the bathroom door after a cursory knock and a hurried "I'm coming in!"--

\--only to stop and stare at the sight before him.

Someone was naked and bent over the bathtub, legs spread wide, arms against the wall, moaning--Kagami identified Kise by his damp blond hair and the curve of Kise's amazing butt. Kagami wasn't sure how he knew that was Kise's butt, but he did, and he stared for a second. Aomine, also naked, tan lines visible on his arms and his own just-as-amazing butt, was positioned behind Kise, hands on Kise's hips, thrusting with sure strokes. Kuroko--where was Kuroko?

"Kagami-kun, you're here."

Kagami whirled to see Kuroko sitting on the shower stool in the corner. Kuroko was also naked, but far more importantly to Kagami, Kuroko was sporting an erection that looked too large to be his, and Kuroko's fist was pumping at his erection in time to Aomine fucking Kise.

Apparently Kagami's brain had shut down and stopped functioning, because the next thing he knew, Kuroko had gotten up and taken the towel and first aid kit out of Kagami's hands and set them aside, and Kuroko was now tugging at the elastic waist of Kagami's pants. Kuroko was having a hard time doing so; Kagami sucked in his breath as he realized why jolts of electricity were shooting up his spine; he was completely hard himself and Kuroko was trying to pull his pants down over his erection, rubbing Kagami's cock roughly in the process. 

"W--what... Ku--... Aomine-- Kise--" Kagami began, and then shut his mouth so he could attempt to formulate a complete sentence properly.

Kise twisted around at the sound of Kagami's voice. "Kagamicch--" He didn't get to finish saying that and broke off into a yelp as Aomine reached down to grab Kise's cock. 

Aomine angled himself and Kise so that every thrust Aomine made caused his fist to slide down Kise's cock. Kise's yelp turned into a moan-cry-whimper that turned Kagami's insides to liquid fire. "Aominecchi," Kise gasped, and his voice broke into a hoarse cry as he stiffened, arched his back, and spurted into the bathtub. Aomine thrusted faster, grunted, thrust once more, hard, and stiffened in a pose of triumphant release.

Kuroko had finally gotten Kagami's pants down; Kagami noticed because he stumbled back as heat enveloped his straining erection. Kuroko was before Kagami on his knees, and he had Kagami's cock in his mouth. Kagami backed into the door, which clicked shut behind him. He tried forming a coherent thought but failed. Kuroko's head was bobbing now as he sucked at Kagami and pulled up, then took all of Kagami's length into his mouth again and repeated the motion. Kagami gulped down a moan and was glad that he was leaning against something--his knees had forgotten how to stand, and right now Kuroko's surprisingly strong grip on Kagami's hips was the only thing keeping Kagami upright. 

"Wait--what--" Kagami tried to find his voice. "Kuroko!"

Kuroko paused and opened his mouth, releasing Kagami reluctantly. Kagami stared as Kuroko pulled his head away to speak, transfixed at the sight of his cock glistening with Kuroko's saliva. The sense of loss Kagami felt came as a surprise that shocked Kagami out of his stupor enough to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I would have thought it was obvious, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, face as expressionless as ever. "I'm performing fellatio on you."

"No--yes--I mean, yes, I can see that, but that's not what I wanted to know!" If it were possible for Kagami to flush any redder, he would. "Aomine and Kise are having sex--were having sex! You were watching! You called me over for this!?"

"I did indeed," Kuroko said. "I've always noticed you like to ask questions with obvious answers, Kagami-kun, but this conversation really is a mood-killer. Are you not interested in me?"

"That's not it, I _am_ interested--wait, what?"

Kuroko's eyes darkened, and he smiled. "Is it because Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are here? We can go somewhere else, or they can."

Aomine pulled out of Kise and patted Kise's rear affectionately. Kise slipped into the bathtub and sat back, leaning his head against the side of the tub. His eyes were closed and there was an expression of peaceful bliss on his face. Aomine stepped into the tub. Water sloshed out as Aomine lowered himself and sat facing Kise. The two of them moved a bit, settling in, and then Aomine smirked at Kagami. "Sorry, we're settled here," he said, and he reached under the water. 

Kise's breath hitched, but his eyes remained closed as he began to pant in motion to whatever Aomine was doing to Kise out of sight. Then he jerked, and his arms flew out of the tub to grip at its sides as his back arched obviously. "Wait, Aominecchi, too soon--" 

Kagami's cock twitched. Kuroko gave it an expectant look, and then looked back up at Kagami. "Would you rather have Kise-kun instead? He does come very attractively."

"He does everything attractively, the bastard," Aomine said with a smirk. He shrugged and gestured at Kise. "It's too bad if you don't want Kuroko; we thought you did. Still, we can share Kise with you." 

"I'm not a plaything people share," Kise complained. "Besides, I haven't returned the favor yet, Aominecchi--" 

He broke off as Aomine smirked. "Are you saying you don't want Kagami? It sure looks like Kagami wants you."

Kise's eyes opened, and Kise turned his head towards Kagami. "But you're more interested in Kurokocchi, aren't you? And Aominecchi, too."

Aomine stopped whatever he was doing and withdrew, lounging lazily in the tub, eyes watching Kagami with interest. Kise looked torn for a few seconds, and then stood shakily. "Kagamicchi?" he said, eyes bright, water running down his perfect body.

Kagami looked at Kuroko, and then back at Aomine and Kise. "You... all three of you?"

"It would be nice if we were four," Kuroko said.

"If only Tetsu had the stamina on-court that he does in bed," Aomine said. Kise snorted with laughter and gave Kuroko an apologetic look even as he nodded in agreement. 

Kuroko ignored them both. "Kagami-kun?" he said.

Kagami gaped at them, and then realized his head was nodding. "Yes," he said, and then gulped and spoke a little more firmly. "To all three of you."

Aomine's gaze sharpened, and Kise licked his lips. Kuroko gave Kagami a smile, and then bent his head again and began sucking. Kise stepped out of the tub, and Aomine stood. Kagami closed his eyes and allowed himself to moan as he felt three pairs of hands on him. He tilted his head back and ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair as Kuroko's tongue did something that threatened to take Kagami's legs out completely. 

"We're going to have to help support him," Aomine said on Kagami's left, amusement coloring his voice. "Careful, don't hit Tetsu."

"As if I would," Kise replied on Kagami's right. 

Kagami felt two strong sets of arms encircling him, and then Kuroko's mouth moved and Kagami shuddered, unable to hold himself in. His knees buckled, but he didn't fall, supported as he was. Hazily, he was aware of Aomine's body moving as Aomine chuckled. "It's amazing what you can do with that mouth, Tetsu," Aomine said. 

Kagami forced his eyes open to see Kuroko swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Kise-kun copies it perfectly well," Kuroko said with a glance up at Kagami's face.

"Let me show you, Kagamicchi," Kise said, a smile of mischief spreading across his face. "Maybe we should set him down first, though."

"Suits me," Aomine said. Kagami tried not to be deadweight as they lowered him and set him down with only a gentle thump. "Tetsu and I can enjoy ourselves in the meantime."

"You enjoy yourself too much, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. "I think right now we should give Kagami-kun a chance to catch up on what he's missed."

As the three of them grinned at Kagami, Kagami wondered if he was going to have enough stamina to last the night. His cock twitched, stiffening again, and Kagami gave up wondering. "Stamina, huh," he said, eying Kuroko. "Bring it on. You've got headstarts--I'll probably be the last one standing."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed. Kise chuckled, and Aomine snorted. "This, I want to see," Aomine said, smirk widening as he reached for Kagami's cock.


End file.
